Let's sing the ABC song! NicoMaki Version
by anjeal
Summary: One day, when Maki came over to Nico-chan's house, Cocoa asked if they could sing for them. A nursery rhyme called ABC. Oneshot. I do not own love live and I don't know what I'm writing anymore.


**A**/**N**: I thought of this while writing Chapter 4 of DTDP. Don't ever leave me with my thoughts.

Enjoy?

* * *

If you know the ABC song then you can sing along. :D

Niconii and Maki-chan will be singing you a song today!

"Who are you talking to over there? Your siblings are here . Are you still in your right mind Nico-chan? Oh wait. You aren't." Maki who was in a circle with the smaller Yazawa siblings , gave Nico a wierded-out look.

"S-Shut up! I'm talking to Niconii's fans!" Nico growled.

"Haa...Yeah right whatever." Maki blandly stated and Cocoro spoke. "Oneesama, aren't you going to sing us a song?"

Cocoa beamed in excitement. "Heh? Maki-nee and Oneechan will sing? Yaay! I want to hear ! "

Cotaro raised his hammer toy as his eyes enlarged. "Want to hear~!"

Nico clears her throat and smiles whilst putting on her idol persona. "Ehem. That's right ~! Niconii..." she hugs the redhead from **behind** and continues "aaand Maki-chan will sing for you~!"

The kids cheered in delight.

"Ugh. Nico-chan, you're heavy." Maki grunted.

"Oh.. Don't be like that Maki-chan. I know you like it like this~ ." Nico said playfully making the redhead red-faced. "I-I do not like it you idiot!"

"Oh don't be shy!"

"Oneesama? What are you..." Nico's and Maki's eyes grew wide as they remembered something.

In a blink on the young'uns eyes , the two were suddenly a meter apart from each other .

"N-Nico Nico Nii~!.. Let's get singing shall we?" Nico put on her Niconii gesture with a shaky smile for the kids.

"Y-Yeah. Right!" Maki ,as if out of nowhere pulled out a CD labeled Nursery Rhymes. (And please don't ask why she has that.)

They put the CD in the player the living room had and NicoMaki in front of the kids so they can sing.

Kokoro placed a paper in front of the two.

"Here is the lyrics of this song oneesama, Maki-oneechan."

"Heh.. Unlike Nico you're reliable aren't you?"

"Oi!"

Nico's protest was cut off by a moderately loud song for kids. Maki played it already.

Nico only sighed and let herself enjoy the song.

*ABC song plays*

Nico ~ *faces Maki* **A - **you're adorable (*^_^)

Maki: **B - **you're so bothersome (=_=)

**N: **C-You're so cute oh Maki-chaaan~ (*^o^*)

**M: **D-D ! Y-You're a dork and all. (=/=)

**N: **Ehh? You're embarrased now?

**M: **F- No. Thanks and I'm just Fine .

*short interlude*

N: Heh~? Oh really now?

M: S-Shut up!

(Kokoro whispers to Kokoa and the readers: I know they won't finish a song without arguing.)

N: Oh here it comes. Go Maki-chan!

M: B-Bueeh? O-kay..?

Maki raised a brow on the lyrics. But it wasn't as if she was singing it for Nico. Yet she felt so embarrassed.

**M: **G-You're so good to me?

**N: **H-Yooooure so heavenly

**M:** I-You're the one I I...I...

*pause*

"What Maki-chan?" Nico coaxed.

The redhead stuttered as she averts her face. "L-Let's just skip this part okay?"

"Oh no you're not gonna escape . I'm the one you what Maki-chan~?" ruby eyes glimmer in delight and mischief.

Maki who was already blushing, turned even redder. "I—It's not like I'm singing it for you!" There was almost smoke coming out of her ears.

"But you would anyway , so?"

*plays*

Y-You're the one I...Idoli...ze?

*pause*

"I've always known that you do Maki-chan. After all, I'm the Worlds' no. 1 Idol Niconii~!" Nico teased her junior although she was quite feeling bubbly herself.

"Oh shut up. I was just following the original lyrics." Maki snarled.

"Don't worry, Nico knows you're too shy to admit it. Now, where were we ?"

Kokoro &amp; Kokoa: J..

Kotaro: J~~

Maki: Ugh.. Whatever.

Nico: Oh right. Here goes Nico~!

*play*

**N: J- **I'm just so cute you know?

**M: K**-Meh. Not really tho.

**N: L**-I think this is not right?

*pause*

Wanna try it again Maki-chan?

M: Yeah that didn't sound right especially the J- part.

*backward*

Hey!

I'll play it again now...

*play*

**N: *stutters* J—**J... Maki-chan you jerk!

**M: **K- Fine yeah whatever.

**N: **-Let's just move on to the next one.

|*pause*

M: Yeah we'll never finish because you keep saying nonsense .

N: Aren't you?

M: It's your fault though.

Kokoa: Onee-chan, can you continue the song? Kotaro is getting bored.

Kotaro: Bored~!

N: See Maki-chan? It's your fault.

M:Wh—!? You're just—

*Nico presses play button*

N : ~ M,N,O,P - I could go on all day~! (Maki's comment: I can't though..)

M - Q,R,S,T - Unbelieveably speaking, this song's gay.

|*pause*

Maki-chan! How can you say that? There is nothing gay about this song!

What are y—! I'm saying that the song is gay—happy . It has a jolly tune to it , get it? Geez Nico , there are kids in here.

Oh... But you'll say the other if there aren't kids around?

No. Ugh. Can we just get this over with?

Oh okay~!

*play*

Nico: *points at Maki* U- make my life complete!

Maki: *flustered* V- means you're very sweet...

Altogether: W,X,Y,Z!

M: It's really fu— Hey! Why did you pause it ? It's almost over Nico-chan.

"Did you mean that Maki-chan?" the blackhaired girl said with her large sparkling ruby eyes.

" Eh? Wh-Wha!?" The redhead only stuttered.

"Nico is very sweet? You mean it Maki-chan?" Nico looked at her junior expectantly.

Maki averted her slightly reddening face. "I was just following the lyrics though."

"Then Nico is not sweet?" Nico pouted.

It worked on Maki, making her weak to knees. Thank god they were sitting. "E-Eh? I...Uhh.. You are...I think..."

Nico blushed , happiness welling up on her.

Maki grips on her uniform's skirt tightly feeling shy. She shook her head "HEY! Why are you making me say embarrassing things?

Nico recovered already, seeing her favorite redhead being all bashful "Nico wasn't doing anything of the sort. You were just saying how you truly feel Maki-chan~!"

"Wha—!? "

Maki was interrupted by a childish tune and and a childish voice.

N: Okay kids! Sing with Nico now! 1,2,

Yazawa siblings: It's really fun to do! The alphabet with you. Just to tell you what it means...

The redhead could only sigh and join their singing as well.

Altogether now: Just to tell you what it meaaans.. Just to tell you what it meaaans..

To me!

*song ends*

The Yazawa siblings clapped except for Maki who only smiled.

Cocoro and Cocoa went over the song excitedly while Cocoro watched them and mimicked what they would say every now and then.

While the little one's made a ruckus of their own, Nico leaned on Maki's shoulder earning a slight blush from the redhead.

"Glad that's over." she sighed again in relief.

"But you enjoyed it didn't you~?" Nico gave the redhead a cheeky grin.

"I guess." she returned Nico's grin with her own and they chuckled.

Their little moment was stopped when they heard Cocoro and Cocoa .

Both their hands were connected and they swayed it as they sang.

"A-Maki-chan loves' Nico nii!"

"F-Niconii loves Maki-nee."

"W,X,Y,Z"

Nico and Maki's eyes grew large as they watched.

The older girl felt her face burn as she stood up and frantically chastised the two . "H-H-H-Heeeey! What are you two saying? Th-That's not what the lyrics said! Help me out here Maki-chaaan!"

Maki stood up as well and scolded. "That's right. F does not come next to A Cocoa-chan!"

"EHHH?! THAT'S WHERE YOU REACT?!"

And it was just another rowdy day, in the house of the Yazawa's with their special guest.

* * *

**A/N: If you didn't get any of this crap, I didn't either. Lol.**

**My mindset after writing this, dfq did I just wrote?**

**An-chan out.**


End file.
